Mayday (chapter)
Mayday (メーデー, Mēdē) is chapter 41 of the ǝnígmǝ manga. Summary The thoughts are sinking in for all the fifth e-test participants of Kirio situation: His goal of "escape from prison" and revenge, being framed for the hijacking, and being incarcerated for this. Sumio demands a proper explanation for his behavior. Kirio re-affirms that he did everything for revenge, to leave the destiny he was trapped in, hence using the e-test to gather everyone in front of him now, to be used by ǝnígmǝ. Sumio is puzzled over his explanation of ǝnígmǝ as something else. Kirio continues by explaining he was gathering pawns to make it possible for him to oppose destiny, individuals who can be exposed to life-threatening danger, always aware of the possibility of dying, which brings out their true character. In essence, he looked for those who were strong enough with the fear and the desire to stay alive, and that everyone in this particular e-test chose to escape destiny. Shigeru and Sumio are horrified that Kirio would do something like this. Sudō raises what Kijima's involvement is. Calling him a gentle mannered man, Kirio explains that he used Kijima to carry out his own tasks under his desire, to create the stage and sort the participants. He mentions that he was only active in their meetings and watching their every move. Sudō is irritated, but quiet. Realizing Kirio's true intentions, Matsurigi asks him why the e-test was considered a failure if not everyone escaped, reflecting on how he escaped and how Kirio merely released him without showing himself two years ago on the second e-test. Kirio explains to Matsurigi that he just barely decided to let him escape, and that he should be grateful he let him escape at all. He points this to everyone else too, claiming they all would've easily became Shadows even if they only chose the wrong times to act. With Sumio stunned, Kirio reveals that Shadows are actually the state of Talents gone malignant, like a disease that anyone who possesses an Talent can contract. Like the ruins of the weak, Kirio explains that individuals infected are devoured by their own talents, and that soon afterwards, they start to see those with Talents with jealousy, treating them as enemies and trying to capture them, hence what happened earlier. Kirio claims it's too late for those that have completely become Shadows, as they would never go outside again. Having said that, he smiles and admits he actually doesn't care about them, rather that he made good use of them anyways. He points out that those who can oppose even the Shadows are strong, and that that was the reason he used them as part of the e-test. Completely stunned, Sumio asks Kirio why he went so far to get them all here and what he means by people being used by ǝnígmǝ. Walking towards his bed, Kirio explains that ǝnígmǝ is the one most deserving of hatred in the world, something that can control destiny. He reveals ǝnígmǝ's true form: a human skull in the shape of the familiar symbol. Touching it, he explains how it's the reason why he and everyone is here. Calling it a piece of junk, Kirio explains that the skull was responsible for giving everyone their Talents. Sumio stutters to ask what he means by this. Kirio recalls what happened at the Yūyami High School festival three years ago, the time at which the destinies changed of the ones there that day. Hiina recalls the festival as the time the phantom killer struck, while Moto is shocked to realize everyone else around him also attended the festival too. Kirio recalls having been given ǝnígmǝ from his father. His father explained to him that it was a tool that could grant him his wishes, and that he should use it if he somehow became able to speak again. He explains he wondered how something like this object could exist, but taking his father seriously, he took the skull with him into the festival. He recalls how suddenly a crisis had occurred, as he was left alone to meet a familiar face. Having been much humiliated back then, he shrunk back as the presence tried to force Kirio into giving ǝnígmǝ away to it. Kirio ran off to seek help from people outside by going to the announcement room. With a retractable blade, he slit his own throat to force himself to speak, at which point his fear and his desire to stay alive overwhelmed his pain. With blood rushing out of his throat and mouth, he called for help over the loudspeaker at which point, the skull gave out a scream and enabled everyone who heard it to acquire Talents. As such, Kirio claims the skull had granted his wish, giving birth to people with Talents to save himself. Sumio finally realizes why Kirio gathered everyone here: to save ǝnígmǝ. Kirio then explains that he made his way through the people that acted shocked within the festival and made it up to Sumio. However, when he realized Sumio became an Talent user (having used his Telepath Talent), he ran away. Since then, Kirio claimed his destiny went mad. Once he changed schools, his father suddenly went missing. Alone, he claims to have become evil ever since. He then learned he had an older brother living in Yūyami City, and that on his way home to Sapporo, the accident occurred and he was imprisoned on false charges, hence why he thinks ǝnígmǝ is a piece of junk. Having heard about all this, Sumio realizes that Kirio had been sending out a "Mayday" all this time. Suddenly, a PA system sounds over the prison room. A message broadcasts the time for repentance, calling on all prisoners to stop and mourn their victims. As everyone tries to figure out what this repentance is, numerous blades rise from the floor of Kirio's cell. Shigeru and Aru cover their eyes in horror. As the blades recede to the floor, Kirio is rather emotionally unaffected, recalling how everyone else shrinking at his repentance and the pain to his physical body is not the problem. Rather, he claims the problem to be his loss of dignity and soul, something more agonizing than death. Holding ǝnígmǝ in his hand in anger, Kirio claims this piece of junk is what distorted his destiny and that he wants to control and become it too. With an evil smile, he commands everyone to work for him by taking ǝnígmǝ and knowing their place. Sumio tries to stop him, claiming he was always very proud, but never so cold. He points that Kirio had already realized ǝnígmǝ is eating into him, and that because of it, many people have died and that he got himself incarcerated because of it. Sumio vows to stop Kirio's strange behavior and open his eyes. Kirio merely scoffs at his bravery and his supposed bluff. He tells everyone that they shall return to their normal lives in the first step of his "revenge", but that one of them shall act as a decoy and temporarily hold ǝnígmǝ. To everyone's shock, Kirio starts to decide who will take on the role as ǝnígmǝ for the time being. Characters in order of appearance #Sumio Haiba #Shigeru Kurumiya #Aru Mizusawa #Takemaru Sudō #Hiina Kujōin #Moto Hasekura #Jirō Matsurigi #Ryō Kurisu #Kirio Imizuka #Yūta Kijima (flashback) #Misaki Kamiya (flashback) #Kengo Uesugi (flashback) #Yoshio Arai (flashback) #Cannibal (flashback) #Ami Yumikawa (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters